Bluff
by Wachi-wa
Summary: Is this necessary? " gak bisa bikin summary" baca aja.


Bluff

**Hinata .H | Sasuke .H| Sakura .H| Naruto .U**|Romance |T| Dis : Masashi K|#1

Here from flame bitch, don't read if you just want to jerking off my fanfictions

Summary : " **Is this Necessary…?**"

…Happy Reading Minna…

…

"Pagi, Hinata-chan…" gadis pink blossom itu menghambur pelukan kearah Hinata, "Pagi, Sakura-chan…" gadis lavender menyapanya balik, rautnya merona layaknya semburat langit sore. Kedua gadis itu kemudian tertawa, sambil melanjutkan acara belanja mereka. Sakura melirik Hinata dengan tatapan sedikit penasaran,

"Oh ya, kau tahu kalau Gaara sudah mau menikah?" Sakura menjatuhkan bom, Hinata terkesiap, "Ya, aku tahu…" jawab Hinata sedikit lemah. Melihat reaksi sahabatnya, Sakura kelabakan. Ia merangkul Hinata dan mencoba menghibur gadis itu.

"Ayolah, banyak laki-laki diluar sana, seperti… uhm…" Sakura mendelik ke arah lain, "Uhm…" Sakura masih berupaya mencari alasan, "Uhm…" dan ketiga kalinya yang ia lihat hanya sekumpulan gadis-gadis SMA yang riuh didepan caffe.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita ke caffe?" katanya sambil mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sakura-chan…", Hinata tersenyum, lalu cemberut.

"Kau sengaja atau bagaimana?" tanya gadis itu sambil memukul topi Sakura sampai menutup wajah siempunya, sedangkan wanita pink itu tertawa gugup. Ia meringis ragu, "Yah, aku ingin menemukan alasan yang pas, tapi you know, aku penasaran kenapa Gaara malah memilih orang seperti 'dia' ketimbang kamu yang dipacarnya lebih dari 5 tahun, menurtk—"

"Jangan mengingatkan aku tentang diaa!" Hinata menutup telinganya seketika, "C'mon…" Sakura tertawa jahil, "C'mon, move on girl" lanjutnya lagi. Mereka akhirnya berhenti, dan berjalan perlahan menuju caffe, Sakura yang mendapati banyak sekali gadis SMA agak kesal, kenapa gadis-gadis ganjen ini asik disini, matanya memutar bosan ketika harus merengsek masuk karena mereka yang tidak bisa tertib.

Hinata menatap beberapa ornamen, ada dua lambang keluarga dipojok, tulisan kapur warna-warni di papan dekat pintu, banyak sekali tanaman gantung dibagian luar, dan pembatas kaca yang memudahkan mereka melihat apapun dari dalam, terutama mereka yang berlokasi dilantai 3, mereka bisa mendapat pemandangan yang bagus. Hinata merasakan tangannya ditarik, ia menoleh karena tersadar dan mendapati Sakura yang beradu mulut dengan beberapa gadis SMA.

"Sakura-chan, chill okay?"

"Mereka itu gadis SMA atau Ibu-ibu sih?" Sakura masih kesal setengah mati, saat mereka cekcok, fatang owner caffe yaang menengahi, masalahnya adalah gadis-gadis itu yang menyerobot antrean Hinata dan Sakura, tentu saja sebagai warga negara yang disiplin, Sakura mengamuk, ia tidak mau gadis-gadis itu dengan seenak jidat mereka mencuri barisannya. Setelah hampir 13 menit beradu argumen dengan kumpulan bocah tidak tau diri, Owner datang, yang membuat Sakura benar-benar jengkel adalah gadis-gadis itu mulai membuat cerita baru, mengaku sebagai korban, dan masalah itu benar-benar tidak akan selesai kalau Owner tidak tegas, apalagi mereka bergelayutan dilengan owner itu.

"Sejak kapan generasi muda kita jadi, seperti itu semua!?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, jangan dipikirkan, kau mau Cappuchino, atau arabian coffe?"

Sakura menyerah, ia memilih cappuchino, dan Hinata memilih greentea. Sambil berjalan menuju meja yang dipilihkan oleh bartender, mereka sadar kalau meja mereka berada dipojok dekat pembatas kaca, dengan kata lain mereka mendapat spot terbaik di caffe ini.

"Well, worth it…" Sakura duduk dengan antusias dibarengi oleh Hinata. Hinata mulai mengambil catatanya, sambil menunggu Sakura menyalakan laptopnya, "Aku tidak percaya, kita benar-benar duduk di caffe ini…" Hinata tersenyum ringan, giliran Sakura yang cemberut. Hinata meringis, "Maksudku, kau benar-benar mengerikan tadi, untung saja owner caffe tidak mengusir kita…" Sakura menarik nafas, lalu mengetik pada keyboard laptop. Sambil memilih beberapa file dilayarnya, ia teringat sesuatu,

"Siapa nama owner caffe tadi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit penasaran, "Um, Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata mengambil buku ditasnya, "Hm, western I think…" lanjut Hinata sambil meletakkan buku diatas meja, "mata biru, rambut pirang, kulit tan" Hinata mengingat-ingat, tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah.

"Hinata?" Sakura yang menyimak penjelasan Hinata balik menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah masih penasaran, namun raut merah dan mata melotot itu membuatnya sadar, Sakura melongokkan wajahnya, sambil memasang wajah 'no shame' ia tersenyum getir.

"H-halo, owner-san?" sapa mereka gagap.

"Sorry ladies, maaf atas keributan tadi, biasanya tidak seperti itu, ttebayo…" Lelaki dengan tinggi 1,9 m, mata biru, rambut pirang cepak, dengan kemeja putih dan celemek hitam, membawakan pesanan mereka ditambah cengiran gugupnya.

'O-key?' lanjut mereka berdua didalam hati, tapi hanya keluar cengiran aneh, terutama Hinata yang benar-benar tidak bisa dideskripsikan lagi tingkahnya, "Uhm, si-silahkan duduk owner-san" Sakura mempersilahkan, bahkan dipelototi oleh Hinata plus wajah merah malunya,

"Boleh, nih?" Lelaki itu meletakkan pesanan mereka, sambil menatap penuh dengan wajah ragu.

"Tentu saja, ini-kan punya anda, si-si-silahkan duduk…!" Hinata menggeser dan berpindah ke kursi didekat Sakura, karena bentuk menjanya yang budar dengan empat kursi. Hinata segera memindahkan buku diatas meja dan mendekapnya erat.

"Panggil saja, Naruto…." Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar, "tidak perlu sungkan, lagipula tadi adalah hal yang paling tidak menyenangkan dalam sejarah kami, bagaimanapun costumer adalah raja"

"Well, Naruto-san, bagaimana bisa banyak gadis SMA disini, dan bagaimana bisa mereka sebrutal itu?" Sakura mulai sedikit nyaman, walaupun dia bisa merasakan gadis disampingnya ini masih malu setengah mati.

"Kami mendirikan caffe disini karena lokasinya yang strategis, dan juga beberapa alasan lain…" Naruto memegang dagunya, "kalau tidak salah, disini termasuk daerah dengan tingkat stress yang cukup tinggi kan?" Naruto blak-blakan, Hinata dan Sakura terdiam, mereka bahkan menyeruput pesanan dengan cepat lalu melotot tajam, sadar dengan ucapannya ia segera meminta maaf, "Yah, dan kupikir, kenapa tidak membuat suatu tempat yang nyaman didatangi oleh siapapun, disini kau bisa bersantai, berbincang, main game, atau melakukan hal tidak terlalu produktif, kami hanya ingin membuat orang merasa nyaman…"

Sakura menarik nafas, ia tersenyum, "Yah, cukup keren, oh ya satu lagi…" Sakura melotot lagi setelah mendapat anggukan dari lelaki pirang itu, dengan wajah yang 'menyeramkan' ia mulai bertanya, "Apa kau foreign?"

"I-ya"

"Asal?"

"Australia"

Mereka berdua terkejut. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka terlihat mulai nyaman, membicangkan hal-hal yang ringan, dan diakhiri dengan owner yang harus kembali ke kantornya, ia berpamitan, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kantornya.

Hinata menggeser tempat duduknya, mereka berdua saling menarik nafas, well mereka sudah lakukan hal itu lebih dari 200 kali hari ini. Sambil mengembalikan buku keatas meja, Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tidak terduga…" ujarnya penuh dengan makna.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, mari kita lupakan sejenak lelaki itu dan mengerjakan jurnal ini, bulan depan kita harus publikasi, Master tidak akan memaafkan kita jika jurnal ini belum selesai…"

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu 14:20 waktu setempat, Sakura sudah 3 kali peregangan, Hinata menutup buku identifikasinya sambil mengatakan kalau buku ini masih kurang, " Kita butuh buku lagi…" kata-kata ini seketika membuat Sakura melenguh, ia merenggangkan tangannya lagi lalu ambruk diatas meja, "Ini sudah 50 buku loh, publikasi kita tahun lalu tidak harus sebanyak ini…"

"Bagaimana kalau crepe habis hunting buku?" Hinata antusias, sayangnya Sakura menggeleng, "Ayo makan mie, aku lapar…" Sakura mematikan laptopnya lalu memasukkan benda itu kedalam backpacknya, sambil menatap Hinata yang mulai menyimpun barang-barangnya.

"Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, soba atau ramen?" Hinata beranjak, tas massanger bagnya mulai dipasang, sambil menarik-narik Sakura yang lemas, "aku mau rameen~" serunya perlahan beranjak,

Ia menuju kasir, memberikan bon mereka dan membayar.

"Sebenarnya tempat ini tidak buruk juga, besok ajak Ino kesini, gadis itu pasti senang sekali melihat pelayan dan ownernya…"Sakura menyikut Hinata, sedangkan gadis itu hanya tertawa.

"Oh ya, cepat chat Sasuke-kun, minta dia jemput kita, sebentar lagi pengamatan…" Sakura mengingatkan, Hinata juga terkesiap, "Loh, makannya?"

"Sekalian" Sakura menunjukkan kedipannya, "Next level huh?" Hinata mengirimkan chatnya, ia menatap Sakura yang menunjukkan giginya sambil menggandeng Hinata, mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

**TBC**.


End file.
